borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Madjack
Weapon variants Talk Not a very good weapon at all, bullets zig zig around enemies most of the time, rather use my 230 damage common revolver. :It's a bad weapon for players for that reason, but for NPC enemies like Madjack- well, let's just say that this gun's explosive power is why I truly respect (and even fear) One-Eyed Jack the most among Borderland's bosses.--Mensahero 09:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Vs spiderants u shoot under there belly and it will rio-rocket to there back for a nice critical attacking up front. otherwise tough other revolvers have more use, but its fun to toy with and see how u can revolver ocelot them to death. :They should have made One-Eyed Jack say "I need scissors! Sixty-one!" at some point. I would've cried with laughter. Spaphrenchie 00:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :This seems to good for the horde wave in the Underdome for me. Explosive, ricochets, High fire rate, etc. 13:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) REMEMBER TO USE YOUR SIGNIATURE!!!!--Saphireking65 02:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The Madjack should have been called The Best Gun Ever and the Flavor Text should have been "Your pretty good!" to reference the Metal Gear franchise's character by the name of Ocelot or Revolver Ocelot. He says his revolver is "The Best Gun Ever," and his catch phrase is "Your Pretty Good," and the ricochet effect is perfect for him because, in the games, he is notorious for bouncing bullets off surfaces and hitting the player. Demonlordraiden 03:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) lvl 69 madjack The lvl 69 madjack on display can't be found on the console versions of the game. Gunslingers with the AX Madjack (4.4 rof) can dump the mag almost instantly at a blazing 9.68 rof. The improved recoil reduction of the AX body also helps keep the shots in line. It's definitely a fun toy for children of all ages. 18:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BobtheStallion :fixed the table's RoF. that was a copy/paste error on my part. thanks, bob. that madjack isn't modded although it's not from the vanilla game. I picked it up from the Fifth Column 3PDLC. o 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 19:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Third Party Content = mod. A good one, with some good edits, but not part of the real game. 22:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC)BobtheStallion no argument there, mate. or, rather, very little argument. fact is there has been little discussion, and even less consensus, about whether 3PDLC guns are "mods". (and there won't be... not on this page, at least) maybe we should add an asterisk, Barry Bonds, Hall of Fame-style. *laughs 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Due to the bullet velocity this gun is never any good from far away. But if you have a siren and have upped your velocity then this gun can do some insane damage~~Mr.Sand Ricochet while for the usefulness of the weapon it doesn't matter much, for completion of the article I'd liek to add that the ricochet effect bounces off of 2 surfaces. Unlike the T.K. wave shotgun which seems to bounce off of 1 surface. (someone else confirm so i'm not crazy? ^_^) Skyroskus 07:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm this, I was messing around with one of these earlier to try its ricochet effect out (it seems like it can be useful if you practice enough), and I shot into a corner. It bounced off one wall, then off the other, went right by and detonated behind me. Two ricochets, every time. Unless an enemy stops it. -- 17:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I've also noticed the Madjack spiral bullet thing being used by bandits several time. I see spiral bullets, just like with the Madjack, but when I go to see their drops they drop a green-rarity SMG or conbat rifle or such, which look like ordinary guns, no red text or anything. The Flying Fenrakk 17:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I always thought that they were using SMGs with the "Twisted" prefix or whatever. I've never used an Anarchy before, but I also assumed that all Anarchies had the spiral bullet thing, since oftentimes I'll find a Raider with a cloud of spiral bullets coming from him, and he then drops an Anarchy. -- 17:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's probably it. Just pointing it out, 'cause I thought it was weird. I'll pick up the weapon they drop next time and see if I get the spiral effect. The Flying Fenrakk 17:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Anarchies can but not necessarily will NEVER spawn with the Twisted SMG barrel. All SMGs have a chance of getting one, except the Gasher & Bitch, which have their own custom barrels. The Madjack will always spawn with its own custom revolver barrel, which incidentally curls bullets as well. --Nagamarky 13:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::For me it seems that the Desert tumper close to always gets a twisted barrel 19:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Desert Thumper is just a name. Thumper just means low fire rate. And the twisted barrel is relatively common. 20:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Madjack 2nd plathrough More trivia Seems that the Madjack is the only Maliwan weapon without the increased chance for elemental effect listed in its bonuses. 14:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :im guessing that is because it only procs for npcs. 0910-01feb11 : :Not really. Maliwan weapons normally have high-vhigh proc rates compared to other manufacturers, even when used by enemies. The Madjack may still have that benefit of Maliwan, but it doesn't show it on the bonus list. 04:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) madjack_explosive only adds 6 tech (vice defiler_corrosive's 14) and material adds 4 (the same as maliwan_1). a maliwan shock revolver with the same tech level or lower reads as high chance so it is indeed disabled on the card. 11:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) the only procs for npcs was a funny, albeit a not very funny one i just did a random run around and got his pistol, and it would appear to me that when angled right towards the sun the blue parts turn a bright red-pink 08:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Without reawakening old edit wars: Mad Jack Churchill did not carry a four-foot-long two-handed sword. Claybeg, not claymore. Daemmerung 18:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :when in the nine hells was that changed? 19:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Edit war in the middle of last year. There's mad, and then there's holding a two-handed sword in one hand as you storm ashore in the surf... he was Mad Jack, not Mad Shrek. Makes my shoulder ache just to picture it. Daemmerung 19:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :i was worried someone had removed claybeg from the article. 21:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Urlicht I'll have to dig my Berserker out of mothballs and take him touring. See just how sensitive Madjack's iridescence is to the rgb of directional or ambient light sources. Because I really have nothing better to do. Daemmerung 20:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :i apologiz/se. my point being there is no light in a game so i found it humourous the use of term "natural" light. ::No, really, that "natural" thing nagged at me too when I saw it. I left it in under the rule of primum-non-nocere. (You remind me of a friend whose pet peeve is folks referring to software artifacts as "physical," as in "this subroutine alters the physical bytes on the disk!" Always fun to watch him twitch....) I am genuinely curious about Madjack's specularity after this. But must. stop. procrastinating. Daemmerung 20:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd use the word "outdoor" instead. -- 17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Best so far? I have a Madjack that does more than 500 damage and shoots 3.1 that I got on playthrough 2.5. I chose it over the other one One-eyed Jack keeps on dropping, that does about 470 damage and shoots 3.7. I haven't found a better one yet, so is this as good as they get? 19:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred It depends. How much explosion does it have? Auntarie 19:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 3x explosive I believe. 18:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred In that case, I'd say it's the best one I've ever seen. I dunno if it's the best one ever, because if there are any with x4, they will definitely be better. Auntarie 18:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Even with less damage? Then I should check out that other Madjack again because I don't remember its explosive power...... 22:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Yes, even with less damage. Explosion adds a lot. I always sort my elemental guns by multiplyer, not by damage. But I'm not sure if there is a x4 Madjack. Auntarie 03:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. I'll kill him again a few times and I'll tell you if I find one. The Madjack is one of my favorite guns in Borderlands, so I want to have the best I can get. 23:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred : Correction: My Madjack did 2x explosive. And now I found one that does 3x explosive, does 540 damage, and shoots 2.9. I killed One-eyed Jack a few times (on playthrough 2.5) and this was the best one I've found, only one that was 3x explosive or did that much damage. 18:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred I have a madjack that's 568 pwr 4.4 fire rate and X3 explosive....there is no x4( 21:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) The Mad Jacks mostly predefined parts prevent it from spawning above x3 explosive. It can only spawn with Mag 1. If it could spawn with Mag 3 it would most likely make it to x4 but it can not. 21:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : The Madjack can shoot 4.4? Daaaaang, but i like damage. McRedidyred 00:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) powertown? Madjack is an ideal powertown against Crawmerax for pistol-based characters. It is one of two ricocheting pistols, the other being The Stalker (which is nearly unobtainable from anyone other than crawmerax), and because Madjack is a revolver, it does bonus critical damage. - User talk:The Deutschemark :are you able to use madjack and stalker against craw? 08:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC)